FateNightblade
by Methyas
Summary: This occurs after the events of Unlimited Blade Works. The Sixth Holy Grail War is under way and Naomi Tohsaka has risen up to the challenge. But an unexpected Eighth Servant, seemingly without a Master, exists. Despite their initial hostility, the Seven Masters must band together to stop the wielder of the Nightblade, a weapon that corrupts even the most stalwart individual.
1. Chapter 1

"Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Repeat five times, but destroy each when filled. By the Wand of oak, come forth from the mists of Avalon. My will creates your body, and if you hear the Grail's call, answer the summons and be my spell!" The summoning circle glowed a bright sky blue and mana swirled in spirals around Naomi. A tall, bearded fellow rose form a kneeling position in the center of the circle. His slate grey hair reached the middle of his back. A pair of goggles rested atop his head. He looked around, showing particular interest in the summoning circle.

"My, my. Your magical abilities reach far indeed, Lady Tohsaka. Oh, I would much like to have my wand." Naomi gave him the shaft of wood that rested at her feet. The man whistled softly as he studied it. "Is this your catalyst?"

"Yes. You are Merlin, King Arthur's trusted mage and advisor, correct?"

"I am."

"And you know and acknowledge your role in the war to come?"

"I am knowledgeable of my role, yes." He paused, studying her face. "However, I am unsure whether a girl as young as yourself should be participating in such vile bloodshed."

Naomi pouted briefly. A gleam lit up in her eye. "I may not look the part, but I'm quite adept at using magic!"

"I see. It is not your skill I question, more your resolve. As you know, only one Master can win this war, the others must be defeated one way or another. Whether it be by slaying them or their Servants."

"I know that! I… have to win. To end future wars before they start."

"An admirable vision. Very well. I've decided. I will be your Servant. On the condition you at least attempt to refrain from behaving impulsively."

"Fine, fine. I also have a condition. Don't lecture me on boring subjects." Merlin looked at her quizzically.

"Define 'boring' please."

"Alchemy, Gregorian Choirs, ritual sacrifice, anything like that."

Merlin choked back a laugh. "My dear young lady, those subjects are far from boring. They are-" Naomi raised her hand, silencing the old mage.

"That is up to opinion, upon which we do not agree."

"Very well. However, in the event that I must explain one of those topics for the survival of you and any potential allies, I will elaborate upon the subject."

"Fine, fine. Only if necessary. I think that concludes the formation of the pact. Unless you have anything to add."

"I reserve the right to act as I deem best in a given situation. And also to scope out allies. In this conflict, your going to need them."

"As long as it doesn't get you killed and the 'allies'," Naomi made question marks in the air with her fingers, "aren't simply using us, I agree. Oh, I don't like being called Lady Tohsaka. Naomi is fine."

"As you wish. That concludes our pact. Now, what to do about attire? What era is it?"

"Modern? Post-modern? One of the two. It's been two centuries since the Industrial Revolution."

"Ah. Well then, something casual will suffice." Merlin glowed for a second and his magnificent robes were replaced by jeans, a t-shirt and a studded leather jacket. "I once served a mage who adored this style, Sadly, the poor soul met an ill fate during the Grail War. This is my memento to them."

"Uh… OK? Go ahead, I don't mind." Naomi glanced at the clock. Like her mother, her mana was at its peak a few hours after midnight. It was now three fifteen in the morning. She yawned. "I'm off to my room. Sit tight, patrol, study, do whatever Merlin does when he's alone." She went upstairs to her room and fell right asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When she woke, Merlin had set up a desk in her room and had his goggles on over his eyes, scrutinizing the pieces of a radio.

"Merlin?" She asked groggily.

"Good morning, Naomi. I trust you slept well?"

"It's still early." She noticed the slightly disassembled radio. "Is that a radio?"

"Yes, your mother was kind enough to supply me with-"

She sat bolt upright. "That's my parents' radio!"

"I am aware of this, they have allowed me access to a few pieces of their technology. I'd appreciate it if you didn't interrupt me."

"Oh." She ran her fingers through her hair. "Sorry."

"No need to apologize, ensuring that no one is thieving from your parents is good thing, Naomi." Merlin assured her.

"Naomi! You're running late again!" Rin yelled from down the stairs. Naomi squeaked and ran out of her room, grabbing her backpack on the way. Merlin sighed and continued to examine the piece of the radio.

"Hey! Naomi!" Saya called from the up the stairs, waving. Naomi waved back and jogged up the stairs to meet her friend. "Do you always walk?"

"Yep! I like the scenery. Oh, Saya! Did you see the shooting star last night?" Naomi smiled.

"There was a shooting star last night? Actually, now that you mention it…. There were actually three or something."

Naomi cocked her head to the side, confused. "There were?"

"Yeah. But it was weird, they were headed in completely different directions. I looked at one with my telescope and couldn't get a clear image. But if something's that close, I should've been able to see it as though I were right next to it."

"Huh. That is weird." _Were they Spirits? I thought they appeared out of nowhere._ "Let's get to class. I don't want to be late again." Saya laughed. "Saya!" Naomi pushed her friend gently.

"Hey, I didn't know you had a tattoo." Saya had noticed the Command Seals.

Naomi quickly hid her hands behind her back. "Y-yeah. I got it this weekend…."

"It's cool. Where'd you go to get it?"

"Uh…." Naomi laughed nervously. "Mom paid for someone from America to do it."

"Really? Wow." Saya took her seat by the door upon entering the classroom. Naomi sat front and center, right in the teacher's line of sight. She opened her backpack and took a notebook out of it. Fujimura-sensei darted in moments later, unclipping a bicycle helmet.

"Good morning class!" She set the helmet precariously close to the edge of her desk. "Please welcome the exchange student from the US!" She threw her arms toward the door. A boy with short red hair and a little bit of stubble on his chin walked in nervously.

"Hi…." He looked around at everyone. His confidence in Japanese was horrible. "I'm Felis, nice to meet you…." He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"Welcome! Have a seat next to… Saya!" Saya raised her hand and motioned politely to him.

"Saya, right." He said in English. Everyone in the room knew enough English that they could communicate efficiently with a native English speaker on a variety of subjects. Felis sat awkwardly next to Saya.

Their teacher looked at them all. "I expect you all to be nice to him, got it?" She said sternly. The students nodded. "Alright, then! Time for math!"

Naomi tuned Fujimura-sensei out as she studied Felis. He was a mage, definitely; Naomi could sense the mana running off of him. Something else held her attention, though. It wasn't the fact that he was a mage, or even that he was from another country. He reached into his backpack to grab something. Greyish marks were on his right hand, but they hadn't formed into Command Seals.

 _He's tried summoning a Heroic Spirit! I knew something was up with this kid. Which Spirit?_ Kasaki poked Naomi's arm.

"You're staring at him. Quit being rude." Kasaki chided.

Naomi ran her fingers through her bangs. "Sorry." She looked away for a moment, then looked back. Saya and Felis were conversing in English about the school.

The bell for lunch finally rang.

"Aw! Class is over already!? Good thing, too. I was hungry!" Fujimura-sensei whined then turned positive when the thought of food occurred to her. Naomi shook her head in amusement on her way over to Saya.

"Hey, Saya. What are you having for lunch?"

"I was actually going to take Felis down to the cafeteria. Want to join us?" Saya stood, having finished repacking her backpack.

"Sure!" Naomi looked at Felis. "So, anything you want?"

"Uh...yes?" He looked confused.

"She asked you what you wanted for lunch, silly." Saya explained to him in English.

"Oh! Sorry. I thought she said…. Uh, yeah… Um, ramen…? I guess."

"Alright. To the cafeteria!" Naomi grabbed Saya's and Felis's hands and raced down the hall. They both squeaked in surprise.

Naomi stopped suddenly as a wave of mana flooded the hallway.

"Naomi? What's wrong?" Saya asked. Felis looked around, having felt the mana as well.

Naomi used a quick and simple spell to increase her vision's range and to give herself the ability to see through the walls. The hall the three of them were in was completely empty, as were the closest classrooms. In one of the rooms down the hall and on her right, there were a handful of golems. She dismissed the spell and opened the door closest to them. "Get in here."

"What's going on?" Saya asked nervously as she followed Naomi into the room. Felis filed in after her.

"You felt it too?" He asked.

"Felt what?"

Naomi looked at Saya, then at Felis. He nodded. "Saya, you know the stories of sorcerers and mages?"

"Yeah, what about them?"

"They're real. Felis and I are prime examples. Also, there's another one in the school, they're in halls somewhere, looking for us."

"They are? So is your tattoo some magic symbol or something?"

"Yes." Naomi looked up and at the door. "They're here. Felis-"

"You take Saya and get out of here. Saber and I'll cover you"

"Saber? But- but-"

"No time. You two get out of here." Naomi nodded and grabbed Saya's hand on her way to the chemical storage closet. Thankfully, there wasn't anything too hazardous, on its own. If they were to react, the results would be smelly at best, deadly at worst.

"Come on, Saya. We have to go. Felis will be fine." Saya stood there in the closet doorway, looking at the ground.

"Mages? Saber? What's going on?" She looked up at Naomi. "Tell me what's going on."

"Later. Right now, we need to get you away from someone dangerous. Let's go." Saya nodded and took Naomi's hand. The main door into the room where Felis was flew clear across the room as a large golem stormed in. Felis looked up up at the golem, focusing his mana and with his eyes closed. Fire ignited all around him and he opened his eyes. Several smaller golems stormed in and were quickly cut down by Saber. The larger golem went to punch Felis in the chest and was blown back by a fire ball through the wall of the classroom. It rose back onto its feet and readied a charge. It charged forward toward Felis. Saber leaped forward and her sword cut right through the creature. A boy walked in, watching the golem crumble into mana and dust with passive interest.

"My you're efficient, Saber. And who's this?" He scoffed. "Don't tell me _he's_ your Master?"

"What of it? His cause is just and I have sworn my blade to him."

The boy started laughing. "Is that how you deem worth? You're probably the most powerful Servant there is, Saber and you stoop to his level simply because his goals line up with your beliefs? Ha!" Saber fixed the boy with a glare. "Ah, I forget, You'd never compromise your values even if a Master ordered you to do so by Command Seal. Now, to business. Where's the Tohsaka heiress? She and another were in here with you, foreigner."

"Tohsaka? Nope. I don't know anyone by that name."

"Then we'll just have to find her after we've killed you and sent Saber back to hell."

"We? Hold on a sec, are you- you're a Master!"

"Oh, so now he notices! Yes. I am. Xerxes." The tall, dark haired man appeared in a shower of purple mana. "Kill them both."

"With pleasure." He reared his horse and charged toward Felis.

"Crap!" He dove out of the way, Xerxes went to stab Felis through the back as he rolled, but the attack was blocked by Saber's blade.

Naomi looked behind her and Saya to be sure they hadn't been followed. Nothing she could see with non-augmented vision. She elected to again use her vision enhancing spell. Felis and Saber were engaged with a Master and his Servant. Of more importance, however, were the golems working their way through the chemical closet.

"Merlin, tell Felis to aim his fire for the chemicals and meet us outside."

"Anything else?"

"I don't think I need to tell you to be sure you get of there unharmed." He nodded and was gone.

"Who were you talking to, Naomi?" Saya asked from several paces ahead.

"Don't worry about it right now. C'mon, let's go."

Felis threw fire up at Xerxes' horse, which reared away from it. He then scramble over a desk and readied a fireball. _Saber, keep 'em off me for a few seconds._ He had to make sure the fireball exploded with enough force to shatter the glassware in the closet. The burning chemicals would do the rest. He let it fly and dove headlong out of a window. "Saber!" The windows shattered and fire blasted out of them. The explosion was deafening. Saber appeared next to him, caught him and landed on the ground. She set him down on his feet.

"Felis!" Naomi called. He jogged over, motioning for Saber to follow. She did.

"I see you guys made it." He said upon reaching them.

"Yeah. Saya's a little out of it right now, but we're fine." Merlin appeared in wisps of mana.

"The enemy managed to escape, but will likely not attempt a direct assault again for the foreseeable future."

Saber's eyes watered up. "Merlin? I thought- I thought..."

Merlin knelt before Saber. "What you think, My King, is indeed accurate. I was slain by the traitors. However, I was granted the privilege of being able to save many from that same ill fate by the Grail itself."

Saber shook her head. "Rise." Merlin did as she bid him.

"Wait a sec, so you're-" Felis cut himself off before too many people heard.

"Yes Felis. I am King Arthur."

"Whoa."

"We need to cut this short. We're attracting attention and Saya needs time to mellow out and have things explained." Naomi looked at Felis. "How'd you get Saber?" She whined.

"Uh… I found the scabbard and didn't argue with my options. I'm glad, too. Against the Servant up there," he pointed to the shattered windows several floors above them, "I' would've died withour Saber there."

"What Class was it? The Servant." Naomi started walking away from the school. She still had to drag Saya.

"Class? He had a horse, if that means anything."

Saber looked at Felis, then to Naomi. "Rider. The Master called him Xerxes."

"Xerxes?" Merlin narrowed his eyes, thinking. "He and I have been summoned into the same Grail War once before. It is the past for both of us, yet is is your future. That beside the point, I've seen him in combat, mortally wounded and he shrugged it off as if if had bounced off of stone. However, he never leaves his mount. Maybe the horse is tied to his immortality."

"Maybe." Naomi opened the door to her house. Rin stood on the other side, glaring daggers and Naomi squawked in surprise.

Rin sighed. "So it's started, huh? Well, come in!" She moved and they all filed in. "Shirou! She's fine!"

Shirou came running down the stairs and into the entry and sighed in relief upon seeing Naomi. Naomi ran her fingers through her hair sheepishly. "Hi. This is Felis and Saber and Saya! Their friends."

Saber and Shirou held eye contact for a moment. Finally, Saber nodded respectfully to him. "Shirou." She smiled as she looked around. "I never would've expected you to move in with Rin."

Shirou and Rin both blushed. "Uh… yeah. She's not as hyper as Fuji-nee." His already red face became redder when he looked at the children, all of whom were in Fujimura's class. "I- I mean Fujimura-san." Saber giggled a little. Felis looked around awkwardly.

"Oh! We need to bring Saya back down to earth. She uh… She witnessed today's battle."

Rin looked at Shirou knowingly. "Bring her into the dining room. Shirou, whip up something to eat."

"Yep." He went into the kitchen. "So who was the first battle with?"

"A Rider class Servant named Xerxes." Saber explained. She then proceeded to describe the battle. "He said he was looking for Naomi and Saya. Why, I don't know."


	3. Chapter 3

The doorbell rang.

"Got it!" Naomi raced for the door and opened it.

"Guess who's here!" Fujimura-sensei said when the door opened.

"Hi Fujimura-san. We were actually about to eat. You can have some if you like." Rin offered.

"Saber! Haven't seen you in forever!" Fujimura-sensei said upon noticing Saber. Felis and Naomi both cocked their heads to the side in confusion.

"I'll explain after we eat, Shirou's in the kitchen." Saber told them.

"Really! I love Shirou's cooking!" Fujimura-sensei went on babbling about the explosion and how worried she was for the students, all the while stuffing her face full of rice. Saya was still spacing out, but had managed to eat a little.

Shirou looked over to the kids. "Hey, Fuji-nee?"

"Hm?" She said with her mouth full.

"Could you help me with the dishes? Rin's gotta take the kids and Saber shopping."

"Sure! Always happy to lend a hand!"

Rin took Felis, Saya, Saber, Merlin and Naomi upstairs as Fujimura-sensei skipped into the kitchen.

"Tell me exactly what happened." Rin stood there, arms crossed and tapping her fingers against her arm as she listened to Naomi and Felis describe what happened.

"Saya basically had her whole world view shattered. We didn't have the time to explain it to her at school and she's probably been thinking about it since." Naomi said after they finished retelling the events of the battle. Rin studied Saya, thinking. Saya had just been sitting on Naomi's bed silently. Felis sat next to her.

"Hey, uh, Saya?" Felis tried getting Saya's attention. She continued to stare at her feet. "Hey." She still didn't say anything. "No?" Felis sighed.

"Ai." Saya said suddenly.

"Ai? Who's that?" Naomi asked. Saya's eyes glowed blue for a moment and she fell onto the bed. "Saya!"

"She's OK, just passed out." Felis said, checking her pulse. "I don't know why, though."

"Mind magic." Rin said. Naomi looked at Rin and Merlin. Merlin nodded his agreement.

"We will have to wait until she wakes to see the effects. In the mean time, let her rest."

"OK. What about the rest of us?"

"We go shopping, just like Shirou said we were going to do." Rin said. "Get ready to go."

"I'll stay and watch your friend's recovery, Naomi." Merlin offered.

Naomi nodded. "That's nice of you, Merlin."

Felis looked at Saber. "So you, Shirou-san and Fujimura-sensei know each other?"

Saber nodded. "In the previous Grail War, Shirou was my Master. He was inexperienced, had no idea of what his abilities were and he also had an irrational sense of selflessness. As for your teacher, well, she was Shirou's teacher as well." Saber chuckled. "And she hasn't changed in the slightest."

"How come you're serving Felis when he doesn't have your Command Seals?" Naomi asked.

"Because..." Felis sighed. "Because I didn't summon Saber. My sister did." Felis looked at the ground for a second, then met Naomi's eyes. "Shortly after the summoning, my sister suffered a seizure and she's been in the hospital since, unconscious. I then volunteered to take Rya's place as Saber's Master, but I can't seem to get the Command Seals. I- I need to win, so Rya can wake up. But according to the rules, I have to kill you and/or Merlin… and I can't do that."

"Felis…."

"But, I'm sure there's another way. I'll win some how. Besides, we need to go shopping now, anyway. It's best if we don't worry about stuff like that for now."


End file.
